


Master Me

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Multi, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutty one-shots featuring Vlad Masters/Reader. Will probably be updated once in a blue moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Me

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is sexually explicit and has a narrator with breasts and a vagina. It also contains the use of collars, leashes, and other elements of a D/s relationship.

The hotel he chooses is a lot fancier than you had imagined it would be. It kind of feels like the two of you should be doing this in some anonymous motel room instead of what is clearly the most expensive place in town, where you feel as out of place as a dove among ravens. Not that you're complaining.  
You catch sight of Vlad as you cross the lobby, standing in front of the receptionist's desk. Probably getting the key. You head straight for the bank of elevators, trying not to look behind you the whole way. He'll follow.  
And he does, striding forward and reaching the elevator just in time to make sure you're both on the same one. You get down on your knees almost automatically as soon as the doors close, and Vlad smiles. Breathless, you watch as he removes a collar from his pocket, red leather with silver chain. It's followed by a matching leash. You tilt your head up, letting your eyes close as he fastens the collar around your throat. It's a familiar and welcome weight.  
The elevator dings, and you open your eyes to see the doors opening onto a long hallway. Empty, thankfully. You look up at Vlad as he smiles back at you and tugs on the leash, a clear command. Swallowing hard, you get to your feet.  
As the two of you walk down the hallway, your heart races, and it only speeds up when you stop in front of Room 16. Vlad leads you inside and closes the door. You stand in the entryway of the suite as he unbuttons his suit jacket and lays it down on a chair, waiting for orders just like a good little pet.  
You don't have to wait long. Vlad turns around, looking you over from head to toe. "Go ahead and remove your clothing, pet." He hesitates before adding, "Leave your underwear on."  
You strip off your clothing as quickly as possible, feeling Vlad's eyes on you the whole time. With a pleased nod, he moves to stand in front of you. He kisses you once, softly, before slipping the blindfold over your eyes.  
Vlad presses up against your back while you adjust to the darkness, breath warm on your throat and hands running up and down your torso. You let out a faint moan as he cups your breasts in his hands.  
Vlad chuckles, moving his hands to your shoulders and directing you a little further across the room. The sound of the mattress tells you that he's sitting on the edge of the bed in front of you. "On your knees, pet."  
As you kneel, there's the sound of a zipper and he touches your cheek, thumb brushing over your lips. You don't need a verbal command to know what to do next. Hands trembling as you clasp them behind your back, you lean forward to take him into your mouth.  
When you're wearing the blindfold, the rest of the world fades away. You can only feel the carpet soft under your knees, taste the warm salt flavor on your tongue. Vlad's hands tangle in your hair as he lets out an appreciative moan, one of them trailing down to play with the leash attached to your collar. "That's it - such a good little pet for your master."  
You hum low in your throat in response, and you can feel the way his hands shake before he tightens his grip, forcing you deeper. You take it, sucking him with an eagerness you didn't know you had. Gradually, though, you become more and more passive as Vlad simply thrusts into your mouth, using you like a toy. You gag when the head of his cock slips into your throat. Vlad's breathing sounds increasingly rougher and rougher. Fuck, he's probably getting close -  
Vlad pulls you away, his cock falling from your mouth. If his breathing hadn't clued you in before, the wrecked sound of his voice definitely does. "I want you on the bed. All fours."  
You clamber up onto the bed, kneeling on top of the sheets. Is Vlad undressing? Picking out some kind of new toy? Or is he just looking, watching you wait for him with those predatory eyes?  
Before you realize what's happening, his hand is gripping the back of your neck, forcing you down on the bed.  
"I believe I said 'all fours'."  
The intent in his voice makes your breath hitch. "Y-yes, master."  
Vlad removes his hand from your neck, but the slight movement of your collar lets you know that he has the leash in hand. His fingers brush over the crotch of your panties, and you know he can tell that you're dripping wet without even taking them off.  
"You should see yourself right now." Vlad pulls your underwear to the side and presses two fingers into you. They slide in easily, and it takes a lot of willpower for you not to rock back onto them. "Bent over, eager for anything I'm willing to give you." Oh, and you can just imagine the rapacious look on his face as he says those words. You're not the only eager one here, at least you know that.  
"What do you want, hmm?" Vlad's fingers are spreading you open as he talks, curving inside of you to hit all the right spots. "Do you want more fingers? My mouth, perhaps?"  
The fingers pull away, and you fist your hands in the sheets when you feel him pull your panties down, his breath warm against your folds. But you know the right answer. "Whatever you want, master."  
"Very political of you," Vlad says. "I will give you a choice, though. I can go ahead and fuck you now, or, if you want, I can finish you with my mouth now and fuck you afterwards - but you won't be allowed to come." His tongue runs over your clit, and you have to bite back a whimper. "Your choice."  
It's a difficult decision to make. You want to come, but right now, you want something inside of you even more. "Fuck me. Please, master."  
The mattress dips as Vlad climbs up on the bed, his hands spreading you open. The head of his cock presses into your cunt, teasing you open just enough to make you desperate. You push back against him on a moment's impulse.  
Vlad pulls on the leash as he sinks into you all the way, and you jerk your head up. It's hard to forget how this feels, to be spread open and filled up, but damn if it doesn't feel just as good every time. The pull of the collar on your neck makes the room spin just enough that the pleasure feels even sharper. He's doing this on purpose -  
"Yes, you like that, don't you." Not even a question. Smug bastard. "Makes you feel owned, doesn't it?" Vlad bites at the side of your neck."Say it for me, pet."  
You know what he wants, can hear the words over and over in your head, but you can't force it out. The feeling of him inside you makes it difficult for you to think, makes it difficult for you to do anything but moan and whine for more. And when Vlad's finger flicks over your clit, just light enough to tease, your mind goes blank.  
"I do love those pretty noises you make, but I want you to say it." He's fucking you even harder now, bottoming out on every thrust. It feels so damn good. "Who do you belong to?"  
You let out a shuddering breath."I - I belong to you."  
"A little louder." His fingers rub over your clit once before pulling away.  
"I belong to you," you say, trying to ignore the feeling of his cock pumping in and out of you. "You own me, and I'm yours to use, and fuck - " Then his fingers are back on your clit, rubbing in hard circles, and the words spill out unrestrained. "Oh god, please let me come, master, please!"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to hear," Vlad says, practically purring. "Go on, pet, come for your master."  
Your orgasm hits you hard, leaving you gasping and lightheaded. Vlad's still thrusting inside you, probably moments away from his own orgasm, and the right words come easy to your tongue. "Want you to come in me, master. I'm all yours, you can do whatever you w-want - "  
"Yes," Vlad says. "Yes, you're mine, mine - " His voice breaks off as he buries his face in your neck. You can feel his cock twitching inside of you, an extra edge of stimulation that has you moaning into the sheets.  
The two of you stay like that for a minute as your breathing slows and your heart rate goes back to normal. Vlad pulls out slowly, his hands easing you down onto the bed. It sounds like he's moving around the room, but for the moment all you can hear is your heartbeat pounding in your ears. Eventually you move back to lean against the pillows, reaching up to undo your blindfold. It falls away and you look up at Vlad, who's changed out of his suit and into a Packers t-shirt. He sits down next to you on the bed and holds out a glass of water. "How are you feeling?"  
"Mmm. Feeling great." A yawn catches you by surprise as you take the glass from him. "Maybe a little sleepy."  
"Understandable," Vlad says, leaning down to kiss your forehead. He unfastens your collar, laying it down on the nightstand.  
"What about you?"  
"I'm also feeling quite excellent," Vlad says, interrupted halfway through by a yawn. The irked look on his face makes you giggle. "Though I am also a little tired."  
"You wanna take a nap together?" You offer hopefully. "I mean, if you don't have anything else planned - "  
Vlad smiles. "I would - like that quite a bit, actually."  
You slip under the sheets, and Vlad pulls the comforter up before sliding into bed next to you. He pulls you into his arms, and with a sigh, you bury your face in his chest. Sometimes you enjoy this part almost more than the sex; just the feel of skin on skin, the feeling of someone else's heartbeat and the sound of their breathing. Here's where you belong, warm and happy and perfectly in place.


End file.
